Never Let You Go
by black rose-raven angel
Summary: 9/11 fic. Why does Beast Boy always disappear on that day? Raven wants to find out. See what happens when our empath follows the green changeling. No serious romance maybe a small touch.


**A/N: 9/11 is a really important day for me, it's my cousin's birthday and my aunt almost got on one of those planes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. sigh...<strong>

* * *

><p>Every single year on that day, the changeling could not be found. No one knew what he was doing. No one bothered to find out. He returned the next day so it didn't worry them too much. The only odd thing was the fact that the day after, he was not the same Beast Boy they all knew and loved. He was silent, sad almost, and didn't bother to tell any jokes despite the numerous opportunities to do so. This went on the same until the tenth year.<p>

* * *

><p>Raven couldn't take it any longer. Every single year for almost ten years Garfield had disappeared every eleventh of September. She was curious. What was so important about that day to him? Sure it was the day of that horrible attack that every hero wished they could have prevented, but they knew there wasn't much they could've done. Why did that day keep him so silent, so sad, that he couldn't even bother to make a joke or fight about the fact that Cyborg wouldn't eat tofu? It was something she knew she shouldn't pry in, but she couldn't help wanting to know. She didn't want to admit it, she'd most likely take the truth to the grave with her, but she did in fact care for the green titan. Seeing him so sad worried her. She was supposed to be miss 'gloom and doom', not him.<p>

* * *

><p>Every single year he would buy three pink lillies. Three was her favorite number. Pink for when she dyed her hair so he'd feel better. Lillies because they were her favorite flower and she had always talked about changing her name to Lilly when she got older. The man he would buy them from always made sure he had them in stock for the boy. The shopkeeper would wait there at noon for the guy to come buy the flowers, always three, with a sad but grateful smile on his face. The shopkeeper always felt bad for the boy for it seemed he had lost someone very important. This year he planned to give them to the man free of charge. The boy seemed to be quite nice. Sometimes he would even listen to the older man talk about various things while he looked around as if he might get something different that time. The man heard a knock.<p>

'That must be him.' he thought opening the door.

* * *

><p>Raven dressed in civilian clothes to follow the changeling. This wasn't that unusual to the others though because crime rates had been low and none of them wanted to stay in spandex all day. She wore a red short-sleeved shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and gray converse sneakers. Her hair, which was now three inches below her shoulders, was in a low ponytail to keep it out of her face. She sat in the common room, reading a book waiting for the changeling to leave his room. She could sense he was still there doing something. The others were gone, Cy to update systems, Robin to train, and Starfire to take care of Silkie. Five minutes later, he finally walked into the common room looking back in forth. She knew he had noticed her, although he didn't seem to mind that she was there. He walked past her wearing a cream dress shirt and well worn blue jeans.<p>

"Where are you going?" she asked, wondering what he would say.

"Out." he replied, not bothering to look back at her.

She returned to her book until she was sure he had left, then rushed out quickly to try to follow him.

* * *

><p>Once he was in the city, Beast Boy flew off to the smaller business district. He landed near a maternity shop, the Coffee Shack, and Phil's Florals. He changed back into human form and knocked on the door to the floral shop. An older man in his sixties opened the door.<p>

"Morning, Phil." Gar tried to smile.

"Morning,young man, you're a bit late this time." the man grinned, "Come on in, I've already got it ready."

The changeling walked into the place and breathed in. It smelled heavenly every single time he walked in, not too powerful for his strong animal senses, but still big enough that a normal person could smell it as well. He went towards the counter where Phil was wrapping the lillies up for him to take them safely to his destination. Phil passed him the lillies and Gar reached for his wallet.

"Oh no! This one is free of charge. Don't you dare try and pay." the man said waiving his hands.

"But," Gar began to protest.

"Nope. Besides, if you keep arguing with me, your little girlfriend's going to get impacient. Now shoo!" he said, getting ready to push him to the door.

"What girlfriend?" He asked turning around quickly.

"Well, I could have sworn I saw a pretty little lady looking at you a minute ago. Maybe I'm seeing things again." the man said chalking it up to old age.

Gar might have agreed, but he was pretty sure he had seen Raven standing there.

* * *

><p>It was close. She had almost gotten caught! The old man had seen her looking in and had told Beast Boy. The changeling had almost caught her, but she had created a portal and disappeared behind the coffee shop. She waited there until she saw a green hawk carrying lillies in it's talons. She followed behind much more carefully than before as he went through the sky. He flew farther to the east. A giant garden looking area was coming up as they flew. He quickly veered left and dived, the flowers bending but not breaking. Raven followed but landed a few yards behind him. She looked around as he set the flowers down from his talons and began to change back. As she looked around she saw... headstones. This was a graveyard! She turned quickly towards Beast Boy gasping before quickly hiding herself behind one of the trees planted.<p>

Back still faced to her Beast Boy said, "Raven, I know you're there."

She walked back out a shocked look on her face, "How?"

"Animal senses," he replied pointing to his nose, "I could smell you here and I saw you at the flower shop."

"Oh," she said trying to put the hood that wasn't there up to hide her blush.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Well I could ask you the same thing," she retorted. He looked at her his eyes burning into her soul. "I, uh, was worried. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Beast Boy attempted to smile, "Thanks, Rae."

"Don't do that." She frowned.

"What?" he said his smile sliding off his face.

"Don't smile if you're not happy."

He sat down in front of the gravestone he had placed the flowers on.

On the headstone it read:

**_Jillan Jackson_**

**_1985-2001_**

**_A Great Daughter and an Amazing F_****_riend_**

**_R.I.P._**

"Who was Jillian?" Raven asked softly looking at the stone.

"She was the first girl to accept me for who I was." he said lowering his head.

She sat next to him to provide some comfort.

"When I went to school when I was younger, all the kids teased me because I was green. Jillian was the only person who was ever nice to me. We started dating soon after for a little while. Then her dad sent her to a boarding school in Europe to separate us. I didn't see her much after that. One time I did though," he began to chuckle, "her hair was pink! She dyed it so I would feel better about being green. That was after Terra had betrayed us ,it really helped me feel better at the time." he stopped.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She," he tried to choke back sobs,"She was on one of those planes. She crashed into the south tower. "

Raven was shocked. She put her hand around his shoulder and pulled him close. He hugged her tightly crying in her arms. They sat there for about an hour, him letting his sadness out, her being a comfort. Nothing could be heard except for a few sobs and the wind whistling through the trees. Suddenly the wind blew extremely hard and Raven shivered wishing she had brought a jacket. Gar sat up, feeling her shake. He stood up and reached out his hand to help her up. She looked at the hand quizzically.

"Come on," he said, a true small smile on his face. "It's getting cold and I'm hungry."

She grabbed his hand as she stood and they walked out of the cemetery. After about a few feet, Beast Boy stopped. She looked at him again.

"Thanks, Rae," he said looking into her eyes, "Thanks for staying with me."

She blushed a bit, "No problem. That's what friends do." She gave him a small smile. "Now where exactly are we going?"

His face lit up, "It's the most amazing place ever! Kind of small, a few vegetarian things, and everybody seems to love the tea." grabbing her hand he pulled her along, greatful to have her there.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Tower:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, anyone know where BB and Raven are?" Cyborg said looking around.<p>

"Let us hope they did not do the harming of one another again." Starfire said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Star, Raven won't hurt him too bad if she does." Robin consoled.

"Well you hope she doesn't," Cyborg remarked referring to last Tuesday.

"Oh yeah," Robin and Star cringed, "At least she put him back together in the end, right?"

The other two nodded their heads trying to shake the disturbing image out of their heads.

"Well, who wants pizza?" Cy said changing the subject.

The others agreed and they went to eat.

* * *

><p>The next year both Raven and Beast Boy would disappear to pay their respects to Jillian. No one would question where they went. No one would bother to look. It didn't matter though, they had each other, that's all they needed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really wanted to post this yesterday, but I only had an hour and I type very slow. Jillian Jackson is an actual character, although I did take a lot of liberties with her. Look her up though, some chicks actually do dig the ears. ^_^ **

**Peace out.**

**~Rose**


End file.
